


Pornathon Week Seven

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late when Arthur gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon Week Seven

It's late when Arthur gets home, trying his hardest to turn the key in the lock quietly, but he's a little drunk and though he's careful not to slam the door behind him, and he takes his shoes off to avoid the tap-tap sound on the tiles, it doesn't stop him colliding with the bedroom wall and making a loud "oof" noise. He should know better than to trust Gwaine's "Just one quiet drink after work, Arthur, come on, just one."

Merlin is on his back, crisp white sheet barely covering his cock and Arthur can't help the shiver that goes through him at the sight of him: pale and angular, all long limbs and sharp hipbones and porcelain skin. His lips are parted, and Arthur feels his cock throb as he pulls his pullover off and unbuttons his jeans.

He feels like a creepy stalker, and slightly guilty, because Merlin's probably not been long finished with his shift at the hospital and needs his sleep, but Arthur has needs too. He's drunk and horny and he can't help himself when it comes to Merlin, which is why instead of getting into bed next to Merlin and going to sleep, he slowly pulls the sheet down and off and crawls up the length of Merlin's body, straddling his hips.

Arthur looks down at him and feels such an inescapable wave of fondness, mingling with the bone-deep lust and he can't help it, he has to touch. He traces the outline of Merlin's mouth: full and lush and he gasps a little when Merlin's eyes flick open and his tongue darts out to wet Arthur's fingers, so much hotter than it has any right to be.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks, still touching Merlin's mouth reverently, like it's a mystery he hasn't managed to figure out yet.

"Long enough." He yawns. "Were you just going to molest me in my sleep?"

Arthur groans as Merlin opens his mouth and goes down on his fingers, mimicry of a blowjob making his cock ache with need. "Turn over," he manages to pant out, and he shifts off of Merlin so he is able to comply.

"Going to open you up," Arthur says, slurring, and he doesn't know whether it's the alcohol that's making him unable to talk properly, he thinks it's probably something to do with the insane way Merlin makes him: giddy and desperate for sex like he hasn't been in _years_. Merlin makes Arthur feel like he's fifteen again, when he was constantly hard and needing and shoving his dick into anything because he had no fucking self-control.

Self-control and Merlin just don't go together.

Arthur holds him there, hands on his arse, spreading him open and licks him: one wet stripe up the cleft of Merlin's arse, grinning at the way it makes Merlin moan, makes him try to rub against the sheets.

"How was work?" he asks, casually, before licking again, lapping at Merlin's hole, getting it nice and wet.

"You— fuck—" Merlin whines, "you're asking me about work? _Now_?"

Arthur smirks and pushes the tip of his tongue inside. He can feel Merlin's body shaking under him and this, this is what he loves: driving Merlin as crazy as he makes Arthur feel. 

He pulls out and wipes his mouth. "Yes. And if you don't answer me, I might just stop."

"I hate you," Merlin growls. "Work was fine."

"How's your boss?" Arthur asks, pushing two fingers inside and fucking Merlin, slowly, lazily.

Merlin shivers, "He's. He's a sadistic fucking arsehole. And I think he wants to fuck me."

"Yes," Arthur says as he pulls Merlin up onto his hands and knees, "yes he does."


End file.
